A Visit to the South
by Pia P
Summary: Three weeks has gone by, since Christian proposed to Ana. Now the two of them visits Carla and Bob in Savannah. Christian will learn some things about Anastasias past, that he didn't knew.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ready baby?"

I nod and begin to walk up the stairs to Christian's private jet. It's three weeks after Christian's 28th birthday and we're on our way to visit my mom and Bob. We're going to be there for a week, and I'm kinda nervous having Christian there with me – I've never had a boy in my old room before. It will be weird having Christian there for a week. After a chat with my mom, we decided that we wouldn't stay at a hotel, but we would stay at Bob's and mom's house.

Inside the jet, we're welcomed by the pilot, Stephan, and his co-pilot. It's an early Saturday morning, and I'm definitely not a morning person, so therefor I keep yawning. Behind my, I can hear Christian chuckle and I know it's because of me. "You're definitely not a morning person, baby," he says and puts his arms around me and inhales deeply in my hair. "Let's sit down."

Christian follows me to the seat and he buckles me up. "You'll always love to tie me to something, wont you?" I ask and look him in his beautiful gray eyes.

He gives me a chaste kiss on my lips. "Always baby, always," he says with a big grin. "That's never gonna change." When he's done with me, he places himself in the seat next to me and fastens himself.

A few moments later we're airborne and we're allowed to walk around freely in the cabin. I'm resting my head on Christian's shoulder and I have my left hand on his thigh. Christian is reading the Financial Times and sometimes he just looks down at me, takes my hand and kisses the knuckles and then my engagement ring. "I can't wait for you to be mine," he says quietly and then continues reading his paper.

"Christian, I've been yours since the day I said yes to be your submissive," I say with a giggle.

Christian looks up from his paper and give me his new shy smile. "That doesn't count," he says and kisses my head. "You're not mine, yet. Not before you bear my name."

I can't help but roll my eyes and Christian narrows his eyes. "Oh, put that twitching palm away, mr. Grey," I say and give him a quick kiss on his cheek. "You're such a control freak, you know that?"

He gives me a smile and nod. "I know that baby. You're control freak. And that's never gonna change." And with that, he continues reading his paper.

Oh yes, my control freak. I really do love his I'm-master-of-this-universe personality, and I wouldn't change if for something else. I continue resting my head on his shoulder and slowly I drift into a deep sleep.

"Baby, Stephan is about to land. You have to fasten your belt," Christian says and wakes me up. Reluctantly I open my eyes and do as I'm told.

"Nervous for meeting my mom and Bob?" I ask to make myself think of something else, than the landing. I hate the take-off and the take-down, and Christian knows that. That's why he's holding my hand and gently strokes my knuckles in relaxing patterns.

"I would lie, if I said no," he says. "It's another first baby."

"So you have never meet some of the other 15's friends or family?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

Christian looks at me with a little wry smile and then he shakes his head. "No baby, and you know that. It's only been you. You're the only one that I wanted more with."

Even though I knew his answer, it's making me feeling a little bit proud of myself. I have something the other 15 don't have – I just wonder what. Maybe I'll find out during this week. The last time Christian was in Savannah he was very open.

As soon as we're out of the jet, my hair began to protest against the moist heat. Christian looks down at me and smirks. "You know Ana, even with your hair looking as funny as now, you're still beautiful."

I feel how I'm getting some colors in my cheeks. It's amazing how far Christian has gotten over the past weeks. Just a month ago, he wouldn't have shown me any affection out in the public, and now – wow, he says the most romantic things to me and I love it.

We're walking through the airport. Christian is carrying all my luggage, the gentleman he is, I'm not allowed to carry it myself. And then... there they are. My mom and Bob. As soon as I see them I run up them. My mom just manage to open her arms before I'm in them and I'm crying. My mom just hugs me tight and rocking me from side to side, just like when I was a small child. "Shhhh... Honey." When I'm calmed down again, Christian is by my side. I step out of my mom's arms and Christian wraps his arm around my waist. He then offers his right hand to my mom and then to Bob.

"Carla, mr. Adams."

"Please, call me Bob," Bob says and shakes Christian's outstretched hand. "Do you need a hand with the luggage?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've got it under control," Christian says and we all starts to walk out to Bob's car. My mom is looking at me and then down to my left hand and then she looks at Christian.

"I knew there was something about the two of you, the last time you were here in Savannah," she says and I can feel my cheeks getting red again. Last time Christian were here, he was in denial about his feelings for me, and wanted me primarily as his submissive. "But I must say, it came as a big surprise, when you called me and said Christian had proposed," my mom continues. I look up at Christian, and he gives me his shy smile and then he looks at my mom.

"What can I say, Carla," he says with a shrug. "Anastasia is the one for me. There will never be anyone else. She's the one that I want to grow old with."

I look at my mom and she just look like she's seen a monkey with two faces. "Wow," my mom finally says. "Not even Bob have ever said that to me." Both her and I look over at Bob, next to her, and he has turned all crimson in his face.

We all walked up to Bob's Chevrolet Tahoe SUV in silence. I still think that Bob's a little bit embarrassed from the episode with my mom – the two of them have something to talk about. Bob opens the trunk and Christian is putting our luggage in it.

Bob has opened both rear doors and him and my mom is sitting in the front. I look up at Christian and he frowns. "What is it?" I ask.

Christian looks down at me. "I really don't like to be driven," he answers and frowns some more. I can't help but giggle. "You find me funny miss. Steele?"

I nod. "Yes mr. Grey, I do. It would seem that it doesn't bother you when Taylor is driving," I say and look at Bob and mom, who both is looking at us.

Christian shrugs. "I trust Taylor's driving skills, Ana."

I roll my eyes at him and give him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry. Bob is a skilled driver too.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me, miss Steele?" Christian ask and raises his one eyebrow. I can see how the color in his eyes is changing. Oh boy, how can he do that here on a very public parking lot? "My palm is suddenly beginning to twitch, miss Steele."

"Oh, you and your twitching palm, mr. Grey," I say and take a quick look inside the car again. I catch Bob's gaze and he's showing his wristwatch. "Pack your twitching palm away, mr. Grey. Bob has to get back to work, so get in the car please."

"I wondered how you room looked like," Christian says when we're standing in my old room. Christian would have booked a hotel suite, but I wouldn't. We're here for visiting my mom and Bob, and I feared that we wouldn't see them if we stayed at a hotel.

My room is approximately the same size as my old room in the Portland-apartment. There's a bed with a lot of stuffed animals on it, a bookshelf with many books, a desk and a chair. Furthermore there's a big wooden chest of drawers. Why mom kept it, I don't know, because it's empty. When I still lived here, I had all my clothes in it, but I took all my clothes with me when I moved to Portland. I know how much Christian hates living in a suitcase, so now I'm happy that the chest of drawers is here. Just as I'm about to begin unpacking, Christian is at my side.

"Is there something you have forgotten to tell me?" he asks and gives me a strict glare.

I look up a him, totally confused. "What are you talking about?"

"This," he says with an ice cold voice, and he then shows me a picture in a silver painted frame. I look at the picture, and it's a picture of myself and a boy on my age. The picture was taken five years ago. The boy is my cousin, Carmine, and he has his arm around my neck. We're both looking at each other, and we're laughing over one of his stupid jokes. My mom took that picture to his 17 years Birthday party. I look up at Christian.

"Control your jealousy, Christian," I snap at him. How dare he think, that every picture he sees with me and a person of the opposite sex, that I had something going on with that person.

"I demand to know who the fuck this person is," Christian continues. "Did you date? Did he kiss you? Tell me Anastasia. Tell me now."

I place myself on my bed, and give him an angry gaze. "He's my cousin, Christian. For heavens sake, is this how it's going to be? You freaking out every time you see me together with other men," I put my head in both of my hands. I feel the mattress move and I know that Christian's sitting beside me. I hear him letting out a big sigh and I also know he's regretting his outburst.

"I'm sorry baby," he whispers. "You know that around you, I can't control myself. I want to be the one and only man in your whole world. Seeing you with another man, makes my mind go crazy." He then touches my knee and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Baby, can you forgive me?"

For the first time in several minutes, I look up at him. I can see the pain in his eyes and he looks like a little lost boy. I slowly move my hand up to his cheek and gently strokes it. "Christian, you are the only man in my life – the one and only." Christian leans his head against my palm and then he takes my hand and kisses every knuckle and then my palm. "I love you with all of my heart, but Christian, this has to stop. Your jealousy is killing me," I continues.

Christian's mouth catches mine and he starts to really kiss me – like I'm a much needed lifeguard of some kind. I can almost taste his eagerness to seek forgiveness and eagerness to make everything right between us again. Just as we're both begins to deepen the kiss, there's a knock on my door.

"Darlings," my mom says and then she opens the door ajar.

Christian stops kissing me and I can see that his eye color is like melted iron. Now I wish that we stayed at a hotel. I quickly shakes my head to clear it. "Yes mom," I say, just as she pops her head into the gap between the door and the door frame.

"I just wanted to check if you settled in alright," my mom says and looks from me to Christian.

I smile at my mom. "We're fine mom," I say and gives Christian's knee a gentle squeeze. "We were just talking about the picture of Carmine and me." I hand the picture to my mom and she joins us on the bed.

"I remember when I took this picture," my mom says and her eyes is getting all dreamy. "Carmine have always been like a older brother to you. He loved you for the person you are, and didn't look at you as some bookworm."

Christian looks at my mother and I can feel his whole exterior changes significantly; from relaxed to tenseness in a nanosecond. This is something I haven't talked to Christian about – my school years. Christian looks at me, and when I don't comment he looks at my mom. "What do you mean, Carla?" he asks a bit harsh.

"Well, growing up, Anastasia didn't have many friends," my mother says with a small voice. "Her first real best friend was Katherine. When Anastasia went to elementary school, junior high school and high school, she was considered to be a nerd and a bookworm, just because her great passion was, and still is, reading. She had some girls she talked to, other outsiders primarily. Carmine was always there for her. He could always cheer her up by telling some stupid joke and how ignorant the others would be when they would grow up. Even though Anastasia moved to Portland, Carmine would check up on her, up until she moved in with Katherine."

While my mom talked, Christian tightens his grip around my waist. I know he will be pissed at me for not telling him about my past. But I don't dwell on it and therefor I can't see the point in telling Christian about my lack of real friends when I was younger. It's the future that's important.

My mom gives me back the picture. "I think Carmine would be glad if you visited him one day," my mom says and pulls me into a hug and then she gives me a kiss on my cheek before she leaves the room.

I release myself from Christian's grip and walk up to my desk and put the picture on it's place. Before I can turn around, Christian is by my side, pulling me into his body. He inhales deep down in my hair and kisses the top of my head. "Why didn't you tell me, that you were bullied in your school days, Ana?" He sounds disappointed.

"I don't dwell on it Christian. It's in the past and you couldn't change it," I say and let my hands slide down his back pocket. "Let's get our stuff unpacked, and then I can show you around the neighborhood. What do you say to that?"

Christian just look at me, and I can see the doubt in his eyes. It's like he's trying to look into my soul – trying to find some signs of whether I should be broken or not.

"Christian, I'm fine. Trust me. The past is in the past. I now have you and you siblings and Kate. It's more than I ever have wished for," I say and presses his body into mine.

Christian sighs. "I love you baby, and the mere thought that someone did hurt you, even in the past, makes me angry. I want you to be pure, Ana. I want to protect you from getting hurt."

"Oh... Christian," I sob and I can feel some tears running down my cheeks. "In your own way, you have protected me since I've met you."

How long we just stood there, holding each other, I don't know. We just stood there and enjoyed the warmth from each other. I'm still amazed sometimes, of how quick Christian has gotten under my skin and how much I love him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's kinda strange walking down the streets again after all these years – and now with Christian at my side. The last time I was in Savannah, I spent all my time with my mom, and Christian of course, the two days he was here. Christian walks beside me with his arm firmly wrapped around me, like he's protecting me – but from what I can't say. I don't think that the people who called me nicknames here, would recognize me anymore, if I would ran into them. Ever since I began to date Christian, my looks has changed. My hair is shinier and more chunky. My skin has become more clean and healthy and so has my nails.

I never went to school neither in Las Vegas or in Savannah, because I didn't like mom's husband number three. I unwillingly shudder by the thought of him – he made it pretty clear that I wasn't his daughter, and he pushed me around like a damn maid. '_Get me another beer, stupid girl, wipe the TV screen clean_' and so on. Luckily my mom was only married to that bastard for five month and two weeks. After I moved back to Ray in September 2006, Stephen began to use my mom as his new maid.

"Ana, are you freezing?" Christian asks me and I shake my head.

"No," I say and look up at him. "Why do you ask?"

"You just shuddered."

"Oh," I say and look around for a bench. I need to sit for a while – I have to tell him about my past, my mom's 3rd husband and my school years. I have to be honest with him about my own past, when I myself, nag him about his past. "I need to tell you something. Let's find a bench."

Christian looks at me, and I can see that his brain is working hard, trying to figure out what I'm going to say. We walk around the corner, and there a block further down, on a playground, there's a bench.

As we sit down, Christian is taking both of my hands. "Ana, you're making me nervous." I look at him and he looks like a lost boy, just like in my bedroom earlier today.

I rest my head against his shoulder."Do you remember at our first coffee date, you asked me about my mom and step dad number three?"

"Of course I do, Ana. What about it?" he answers and gives me a kiss on the top of my head.

"As you probably know, I lived and went to school in Montesano because I didn't like my mothers 3rd husband, Stephen." I look up at him, and he's nodding. "He didn't love me – he more looked at me as some kind of burden. And therefore he treated me like his personal maid. The one month I lived with my mother and Stephen, he pushed me around, cleaning up after him, washed his clothes and so on."

Christian's body becomes all stiff. "What?" he exclaims and making me jump. "Why the fuck didn't your mother do something about it"?

I shrug. "I don't know. Love makes blind, I think," I say and place my head back on his shoulder. "But she did something, by letting me live at Ray's. She could easily have said no, you know."

Christian wraps his arm around me and keeps me close to him. "I'm sorry you had to experience that baby."

I wrinkle my nose and snuggles closer to him. "I'm just glad that their marriage didn't last that long – five month and two weeks to be exact."

"Why did they broke it of, if you don't mind me asking?" Christian asks and gives me another kiss on the top of my head.

I give him a kiss under his ear in return. "I don't mind, but I have to disappoint you. Your guess is as good as mine," I say with a little shrug.

"Didn't your mother tell you why?"

I shake my head. "No. We don't talk about that time period. But my best guess is that, after I moved back to Ray, he began to use my mom as his personal maid – just like me. I heard him yell after my mom, when we talked over the phone. Things like '_Get me another beer, woman_' and '_Make your self useful and serve my food_'. But like I said, I don't know if it's the right reason – just a qualified guess."

"My God," Christian says and he tightens his grip around me. "Even I didn't treat my submissives like that." For a while, non of us aren't saying anything. But it's Christian that eventually breaks the silence. "Tell me about your schooldays, please."

I let out a sigh. "There's not much to tell really. I had my books and my cousin Carmine of course. We spoke often on the phone. He was always checking up on me, and when I had a shitty day, he made it better."

"It must have been boring," Christian says while he plays with my hair.

"And that comes from you, mr. I'm-locked-away-in-my-ivory-tower Grey?" I say with a giggle.

Christian looks down at me and a trace of a smile is playing on his lips. "Do you find me funny, miss Steele?" he asks and I nod. "Well to your information, I didn't look at my life as boring. I had..." he trails of. "No, never mind. Continue please."

And now I have mrs. Robinson in my head. There's nothing he can tell me, to change my view at her. "They didn't harm me, really – they just called me names out in the hallways and out on my street."

Christian looks down at me again. "Which nicknames?"

"Mostly '_bookworm_' and '_nerd_'. Sometimes they called me a freak," I say and think back to my old schools. "When I went to High School, the others some times made fun of the way I looked and they told me, that I was no girlfriend material – that I would end up alone with only my books."

"What?" Christian snaps. "I hate it, when people only look on the outside."

"I hope that you now understand, the doubt I had – you know why you found me attractive? When you hear something like this for several years, you start to believe it," I say with a little sigh.

Christian shifts in his seat, so he's looking straight at me. "That's bullshit Ana, and you know it," he says and take both my hands. "I'm going to make this a new personal goal for me – to make you realize how beautiful you are." He then kisses the back of both my hands and I turn all crimson in my head. "But if you didn't go to school here, how come the nicknaming here? I don't understand."

I look around the playground. "Well, I visited mom and Bob a few times, both a few times before their wedding and after. It didn't take long before people at my age began to point fingers at me, because I always were reading a book. Either at the porch or on a bench like this one. This has happened both in Las Vegas and here in Savannah," I say with a little sigh. "Apparently you're a bookworm and a nerd, when you rather would read than go to the mall or the beach." I look back at Christian and he looks like he has swallowed something bitter.

"All those people should be glad I don't know them," he growls. "If I ever see them, I would kick their asses and make them take back their words."

I give Christian's hands a little squeeze. "Oh... my knight in a shinny armor," I say with a giggle. "But like I said before, I don't dwell on it."

Christian pulls me into an embrace and he kisses the top of my hair. "I don't know about that, Ana – I still consider me more like a dark knight," he says and looks me into my eyes. "But I'll always protect you. I love you Ana." Then his lips finds mine and I slowly deepens the kiss.

When we both feel the need for air, we pull away and we're just looking at each other. I reach up and strokes his cheek with my finger. "I love you too, Christian." Then I snuggle up against him again.

"Anastasia?" says a female voice. Both Christian and I turn our heads to the left. "Anastasia Steele?" a woman asks. She's a platinum blonde. High legs and a perfect body wearing high heals, making her even higher, a green tank top and a red/black tartan mini skirt.

"Yes...," I say a little bit hesitant. Who is she, and from where does she know me? Christian is looking at me, as if he's waiting for an introduction.

"You don't recognize me do you?" the mystery woman says and walks up to us.

I look wonderingly up at her, and then I shake my head. "I'm sorry, but you have caught me of guard here," I say suddenly a little shy.

The woman offers me her hand. "I'm Patricia," she says and quickly shakes my hand. "Patricia Hamilton. We went to Montesano JR-SR High School together."

I'm just totally flabbergasted. Wow – is that really Patricia Hamilton. I look at her more closely. Well her eyes are the same, but her nose is more straight and she have gotten bigger breasts and a flatter stomach. Christian is poking me gently with his elbow, and my brain is working again. "Sorry, I didn't recognize you," I mutter, gesturing at her body. "Patricia, you look nice."

"Why thank you," she says and she looks down at her self before she looks back at me. "Yeah, I didn't like my old body, but thanks to the wonderful word 'plastic surgery'," she makes a quotation mark with her fingers, "I now love my body again." Then she giggles.

My god. She's just as shallow like she was in school. "What are you doing here in Savannah?" I ask. Last time I saw her, she was moving to LA because she wanted to be an actress.

Patricia places both of her hands on her mouth and let out a gasp. "You didn't get an invite did you?" And before I can react, she continues. "We're holding a reunion. You know the old class. We're holding it here in Savannah – on the '_Hotel Savannah_'. Oh... you must come."

"I... I don't know. I'm actually visiting my mother," I mumble. I'm not that keen on being together with a bunch of people, who I don't have anything in common with.

"Sure, we'll be happy to come," Christian cuts in and I could have kicked him.

I look from Christian back to Patricia and it's only now, she notices Christian. You can see in her face, that her brain isn't working – just like me, when I first met Christian. She have a 100% brain melt down. I look up at Christian, and he looks like he's amused.

Patricia places both of her hands on her chest and she quickly shakes her head. "Who is this good looking man, Anastasia?" she asks me, after she regained the ability to speak.

"Sorry – this is Christian Grey," I say, while I'm pointing at Christian. "Christian, this is Patricia Hamilton." They both shake hands, and Christian gives her his heart-stealing smile. I frown. "Christian is my fiancé," I say a little more harsh than I intended to do.

I think Patricia is in chock again, because she looks at me, like I'm a Martian in a freak show. "Wow, you two are engaged. Who would have thought little bookworm Anastasia Steele would find a real boyfriend?"

Christian, who's holding my hand, suddenly tightens his grip and it's almost painful. I look up at him, but he doesn't show his anger. "Well, what can I say?" he says with a smile that doesn't reach up to his eyes. "I just fell for her, just like she fell for me – literally." He then bends down and gives my cheek a swift kiss and I can feel how my face is getting warm. _Plaese Mother Earth, swallow me now plaese_.

"Wow, Anastasia," Patricia says and claps her hands together. "The two of you must come, then you can tell the others all about the two of you. The party begins at 5pm. Bye." And then she's gone.

I let out a big sigh and give Christian a deadly glare. "Why did you just do that?" I almost scream at him. "I don't have the need to see those people again."

"Well, I have the need to see them," he says. "I need to see those fuckers who treated you badly. And you need to show them, that you're working in a branch that's also you're biggest passion – books. They need to see how successful you are, despite what they have done to you in the past."

"God, Christian," I say exhausted. "My mom and Bob is expecting us for dinner, and we don't have the right clothes with us, for an 'event' like this." I say and make a quotation mark with my fingers. God I have just met Patricia, and I'm already making the same gesture like her.

"I think that you mother and Bob will understand," Christian says. "And about the clothes – we'll just buy something," he says with a shrug.

I'm too mad at him right now, so I just turn on my heal and begin to walk home. Christian is wise enough, not to talk to me. He's just walking behind me.

"I think you should go, Ana darling," my mom says. I thought that I would have her as an ally, but _no_. Damn it. We're sitting out on the porch sipping at a nice cold white wine. Christian is somewhere inside, talking on his BlackBerry – about what he won't tell me.

"But mom, I don't need to see them," I say for the fourth time. "I had hoped that you would understand me."

"Oh darling," my mom coos. "I love you, but I'm with Christian on this on. You need to show them, that it's OK to be a bookworm and a nerd. Just look at you darling – I mean you're only 21 years old, you're engaged to the most beautiful and loving man and you're an editor at SIP. Not many people can brag about that."

I roll my eyes at her. "That position is only temporary mom," I say with a sigh.

My mom let out a little giggle. "Nonsense," she says and takes another sip of her wine. "My gut feeling is telling me, that it's going to be a permanent position. Trust in yourself darling."

"But mom..."

"No but Ana," she says and cuts me of. "Finish you wine, and I'll take the two of you out buying some new clothes."

"No need, Carla," Christian says as he joins us at the porch. He places himself next to me and take a sip of his wine. Both me and my mother is looking questioningly at Christian. "I'm going to take Anastasia out shopping for an evening gown, some fitting shoes and some jewelry."

"But...," my mom says, but Christian cuts her of.

"Don't take this in a bad way, Carla, but what I have in mind for Anastasia, is a little out of your money league."

I look at my mom with a look that says 'you can forget to discuss this with him', and I think that she understands, because she just looking at him.

"OK, Christian," she finally says and then she gets up from the porch swing. "I think that I'll make some candles. If the two of you will have me excused." And with that my mom disappears into the house.

I look at Christian and he's just smiling at me. "Nicely done, mr. Grey," I say sarcastically. "You just insulted my mom – your future mother in law."

Christian just shrugs. "I just told her the truth. What I have in mind, isn't cheap, and I can afford it," he says. "I want you to look like a queen tonight Ana – just like the queen you are." He gives me a kiss on the corner of my mouth. "We're leaving in 30 minutes."

30 minutes later, just like Christian said, we're sitting in a big car. It was apparently with a leasing company, Christian spoke with over his BlackBerry. We're on our way to the exclusive shop '_Extant Fair_' located on 140 Abercorn St. in the Historic District. I've walked past the shop a few times, but I have always been frightened by the prices, that were hanging in the window.

When we arrive, Christian steps out of the car and walks up to my side and opens my door. When I'm out on the sidewalk, Christian locks the car. I'm standing looking at the store – from the outside it doesn't like much. A little white building with a little black door and just one big window with '_Extant Fair_' written on it with golden letters.

"Ready to find the perfect dress?" Christian asks and give my hand a gentle squeeze.

I try to give him a smile, but I can't. He knows that this is to much. "You know that I don't like this," I say.

Christian tilts his head. "What do you mean?"

I sigh. "You know what I mean," I mutter. "Flashing with you money."

"Don't worry," he says with a smile. "I can afford it. And you might as well get used to it. It's a deal package." And with that he leads me into the fancy store.

45 minutes later we're on our way back home. Under Christian's firmly guide, I've picked a feet long night-blue dress with rhinestones on the single shoulder strap and sequins on the rest of the dress. The dress is very simple and elegant – it has a slit in the left side that goes up to mid-thigh. I'm a little worried that it shows to much, but Christian on the other hand, think is fine and it will do it's job – showing my former classmates how long I've gotten in life, and that's despite their picking on me and calling me nicknames.

Furthermore Christian found some shoes that matched the dress perfectly. They are in the same color as the dress and they too have rhinestones on it. I must say, that i really like the shoes and they make me 2.4 inches higher.

I thought that I could use the jewelry I've brought with me from Seattle, but no. They weren't the right one in Christian's point of view. Instead he picked some earrings that matched the dress – teardrop shaped with several diamonds and a single sapphire at the bottom.

I've almost fainted at the checkout register - $2.115. Never in my whole life, have I ever spent so much on clothes and a pair of shoes. But Christian gladly handed the woman behind the counter his credit card.

"Don't worry Anastasia," Christian whispers in my ear. "I can afford it and nothing's too expensive for you, Ana." And with that we leave the store and begin the hunt for a formal suit for Christian.


End file.
